


Soren thinking about other stuff besides dead 80's sitcom moms

by siangjiang



Series: Episodic Life [2]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: F/M, Katie being scary, M/M, Submissive Soren, Throught about sex, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Sometimes Daniel's inability to read the people around him can cause some intense situations at the table.Based on the "Why every 80's sitcom decided to kill off the mom" episode.





	

"Are you kidding me?! We're hot on the trail of this mom murderer, and you want to close the books so you can talk about Bones!? _FUCK YOU!!!_ "

Seeing Daniel this aggressive was a rare treat for Soren, and the fact that he was directing it at Katie only made it better. Soren quickly turned to her to see her reaction, then froze in place so as not disrupt the moment.

She was pissed. Her smile had faded and her eyes turned into slits of pure poison. Soren recognized that look. It was subtle, but it was like a switch had been flipped in Katie, and her usual sweet self had given way to the wonderfully terrifying goddess within her.

Soren knew all too well what it was like being on the receiving end of Katie's anger and felt his heart skip a beat in excitement, but he doubted Daniel would find it as enjoyable as he did.

For a few seconds they starred each other straight in the eyes, the air thick with tension. It was never en equal match through, and soon Daniel lowered his head, backing down and handing Katie the victory.

She, however, wasn't done. Daniel had stirred the beast and it would not be subdued by simply _winning_. Her eyes stayed firmly on Daniel, even as he kept his gaze down. Pleading, Soren looked to Michael, the only person he knew who could calm her when she got like this.

Maybe Michael noticed, may he didn't. Either way he sighed loudly and said in the most nonchalant tone he could muster "Yeah, clearly those shows haven't effected any of us"

Katie looked up at him, he gave her a little smile, and it was over. Soren felt himself relax at the sight of Katie's smile returning. How did Michael do that?

Soren turned to Daniel to make sure he was okay, then settled back in his chair when Daniel started talking again.

Good thing Soren was sitting down or his boner would have been more than obvious. The whole thing had lasted only a few seconds, but it would definitely fuel a few new fantasies. Nothing was sexier than power and determination to him, and seeing Katie and Daniel clash was beautiful, even if Dan had backed down.

It had brought back memories of the first time Katie kissed him, and he had quietly hoped the same would happen now. That Daniel and Katie would settle their differences with a passionate, angry make out session. Rationally he knew it would never happen, but a guy could dream, couldn't he?

**********

"It has to do with a cultural phenomenon you lucky few probably hadn't had to deal with," Daniel said "but what over 60% of Americans think about all the time: The Big D"

The sudden interest on Katie and Michael's faces made Soren tense up. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

Many years ago, Soren had learned the hard way that you couldn't just tell Daniel secrets and expect him to keep them. It had taken him months to forgive Daniel after he told Michael and Katie about his biggest fear, weakness. For the first time in his life Soren had trusted someone and opened up about his insecurities, and then Daniel took that trust and stomped all over it. The humiliation and betrayal had left some deep scars in Soren's psyche that he still hadn't completely healed from. Daniel of course had no clue why Soren suddenly shut him out because he himself wore all his insecurities and fears on his sleeve, telling everybody who cared to listen about them. Eventually Soren's inexplicable love for the nerd had won, and after sitting Daniel down and explaining to him what he had done wrong, Soren was ready to give him another chance. He had learned his lesson though.

"Be really careful here..." Soren said in a mildly threatening tone. Daniel jumped and looked nervously at him, but kept talking. He had to be pretty sure he wasn't about to reveal any of Soren's secrets to the table, but Soren didn't let him off the hook so easily. 

A few nights ago they had been lying in bed together, enjoying the afterglow. Sex always made Soren relaxed and talkative, and in one of his many moments of weakness around Daniel they had started talking about sexuality. Daniel hadn't thought about it much. He liked what he liked. Personality came first, the gender was an afterthought, and Soren's toned body was a bonus. 

Soren for his part had noticed some changes in the way he thought about sex. Of course there had always been flashes of attraction to men. A quick glance at guy's ass in a pair of tight jeans, or watching a romantic comedy and understanding why the heroine lusted after the hunk next door. But he had always pushed those thoughts aside. Ignored them. He had plenty of women in his life to occupy is mind. But after he started sleeping with Daniel, men took up more and more space in Soren's fantasies. He really liked dick, as it turned out. Big ones too, like Daniel's. He enjoyed how _invasive_ they were. He had never really thought about it before he felt a dick push into his own body, demanding his attention. Even when he and Daniel were just lying there, Daniel's cock limp against Soren's leg, it still took up so much space in Soren's mind.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm thinking about dicks all the time" he had told Daniel.

And that was why he was starring Daniel down now, ready to stop him any second. But he didn't have to worry. The Big D turned out to be divorce, and Daniel yet again showed his complete lack of human understanding when he forgot that Michael, his oldest friend, had gone through one himself.


End file.
